tu es toujours mon météore
by wisterialantern
Summary: Kepingan masa depan mereka adalah meteor yang memenuhi lingkup dunia. [Karma, Rio] #1


_t_ _u es toujours mon météore_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : General/Friendship. Rate : T. A/N : AU, side story dari building castles in our world, karuri's oneshot self-project (1-7)._

 _(Kepingan masa depan mereka adalah meteor yang memenuhi lingkup dunia.)_

 _._

Rio sibuk menyusun keping-keping puzel yang tersebar di atas lantai kayu yang sesekali berderak kasar, namun diabaikannya. Gadis itu selalu beranggapan bahwa menjadi egois dengan cara membiarkan segala keriuhan semesta di antaranya berlalu begitu saja tidaklah salah, dan Karma tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu. Cerita-cerita masa kecil mereka telah direguk nyaris seluruhnya, dan tatapan Rio bergerak untuk menelisik ambang jendela kayu rapuh yang dililiti dedaunan tanaman rambat yang sulur-sulurnya seringkali mengait pada helai pirang panjangnya. Jendela usang tersebut berhiaskan filamen halus sarang laba-laba yang menyelimuti tepian kayu yang sudah mulai mengusam dan sedikit lapuk karena usia, bahkan di beberapa bagiannya ada yang sudah tergores dan berlumut karena sudah terlalu lama diabaikan dan perlahan menua dimakan waktu.

Telinga Rio samar-samar menangkap desau rerumputan berpadu suara tumpahan air hujan bergema dalam malam sunyi, sebelum kembali membalut tubuhnya dalam dekap lembaran selimut tebal yang menghangatkan, membungkus hingga ujung kaki secara asal-asalan. Detik berikutnya, Rio memutuskan untuk kembali menyelesaikan rangkaian puzelnya dalam remang samar cahaya senter yang diletakkan Karma pada sudut kubikel ruang sebagai satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan. Langit-langitnya cukup rendah, mengingat rumah pohon ini dibangun ketika mereka masih belia dan Rio harus berjaga-jaga agar kepalanya tidak terantuk atap kayu begitu berjingkat untuk berdiri.

Rumah pohon ini sudah berusia lebih dari satu dekade, bila Rio mengingat-ingat dan memutar jauh memorinya ke belakang. Tentang nominal yang dikeluarkan Papa Karma untuk membangunnya, Rio tidak berani menghitung atau sekadar mengira-ngira. Pasti jauh lebih banyak dari jumlah uang saku bulanannya, itu pun bila mengingat banyak hal lain yang ditambahkan Papa Karma pada rumah pohon ini dan Karma sendiri tidak pernah meminta.

Karma dengan segala fasilitas yang diperolehnya, yang dibaginya secara tulus pada Rio sejak mereka masih belia dan masih sibuk mengujarkan mimpi-mimpi yang menggebu seraya menghitung sekumpulan bintang di atas loteng rumah (saat itu bahkan Rio masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana rasi Scorpius dan yang mana rasi Orion dan kebodohan tersebut sukses menjadi bahan ejekan Karma setiap hari)—hingga sekarang. Diawali dengan formula yang klise, tentang pertemanan masa kecil dan segala tetek bengeknya, yang bila diingat-ingat lagi, cukup menggelikan, namun terasa begitu memorial di saat yang bersamaan.

Rangkaian rel kereta api mainan di sudut ruangan dengan susunan rel yang meliuk-liuk mendistraksi atensinya. Salah satu mainan masa kecilnya dahulu yang tertinggal dan dibiarkan berdiam di sudut ruangan bersama sekumpulan mainan lainnya, dan hanya dengan memandangnya saja berhasil membawa ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Selalu ada ruang kosong untuk menampung kenangan, dan rumah pohon itu hadir sebagai perantaranya, membawa kembali kumpulan memori masa lalunya yang berganti dengan cepat seperti putaran warna kaleidoskop.

Rio tersenyum sendiri begitu pandangannya melayang pada deretan boneka beruang serta mobil-mobilan milik Karma yang ditempatkan pada kardus bekas di sudut ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari seisi rumah pohon ini, masih terasa sama seperti dahulu, namun mereka sadar bahwa seluruh hal dalam dunia mendewasa seiring waktu, bersamaan dengan bertambahnya angka pada usia mereka yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

Rio melongok keluar dan mendapati lengkung sabit yang melengkapi susunan bebintangan yang tengah mencoba bercerita pada dunia di antara titik-titik hujan yang perlahan surut. Kaca jendela rumah pohon yang dipandanginya sedikit buram, sampai Rio mencuri pandang pada Karma yang tengah meringkuk di sudut dinding rumah pohon yang sudah sedikit berlumut dan dipenuhi debu, telapak kakinya sedikit kotor karena sisa-sisa debu yang tertinggal di lantai. Lelaki itu masih menyibukkan diri dengan permainan pada gawainya, sampai wajahnya terangkat ketika mendapati Rio tertawa sendiri saat tersadar bahwa puzelnya nyaris selesai begitu saja.

Gadis itu cepat sekali dibuat bosan dan susunan puzelnya kini terlupakan, berganti dengan keisengannya merebut gawai Karma secara paksa dari genggaman tangan lelaki itu dan Rio terkekeh begitu mendapati gerutuan inkoheren mengudara kemudian.

"Oke, ini benar-benar membosankan, Nakamura, jadi tolong katakan padaku kapan acara pesta tidur kita bisa dimulai, atau aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

Karma menggeser tubuhnya hingga jaraknya dan Rio nyaris nol, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dan mencuri satu suapan keripik kentang dari tangan Rio seusai gadis itu kembali dibuat bosan dengan gawai milik Karma, yang berakhir terkubur di balik bantal dan turut menarik selimut yang tengah membalut tubuh Rio untuk menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Karma berdecak kesal begitu mendapati ucapannya tidak berbalas, kemudian menyenggol pundak Rio pelan.

"Oi, Nakamura."

Masih belum. Karma refleks menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Rio dan tangan gadis itu langsung mendorongnya menjauh dengan gemas.

"Nakamura~"

Rio memainkan ujung teleskop mini di tangannya, kemudian melongok ke luar jendela rumah pohon yang berkabut seusai menyesap cairan cokelat panas dalam mug gemuknya. Tatapannya kembali mengarah pada Karma dengan geli sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menyambar senter dan dengan iseng mengarahkannya pada wajah Karma dan terbahak keras begitu mendapati kedua mata Karma refleks mengatup. Tangan Karma berusaha menyingkirkan senter tersebut dari genggaman Rio sampai nyaris terbentur ke lantai, beruntung Rio sempat menangkapnya sebelum sempat terjatuh dan kembali membuat kejahilan nomor sekian: melempar lengan Karma dengan kepingan puzel.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu."

"Kukira kau akan segera tidur."

"... Mana mungkin."

"Apa kau makhluk nokturnal yang tidak akan tidur di malam hari?"

"Aku bukan burung hantu, oi."

Rio tertawa. "Ah, dasar _night owl_." Diliriknya Karma, "tapi, kurasa tidak seperti itu. Sebenarnya ... kau hanya malas saja, 'kan?"

"Lupakan tentang itu. Kita sudah kehabisan cerita, imbisil," Karma menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, kemudian menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "sekarang aku sudah bosan setengah mati."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ini membosankan."

"Kurasa tidak," Rio menggeleng-geleng cepat, jari telunjuknya menelusuri gurat-gurat kasar pada lantai kayu, sesekali ujung jarinya membuat gerakan memutar pada permukaannya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kaubisa bercerita apa saja padaku. Ah, aku tahu. Misalnya, tentang cerita-cerita aib masa kecilmu yang lain. Seperti, cerita konyol ketika kau memakai mantel kuno berenda dengan corak bunga-bunga cerah yang ternyata adalah hadiah dari bibimu saat pergi ke pesta Natal tujuh tahun yang lalu, atau cerita lain ketika kau dipaksa ibumu untuk memakai dasi kupu-kupu norak ketika kelas dua sekolah dasar dan langsung ditertawakan seisi kelas—"

"... Daya ingatmu memang mengerikan."

Rio tertawa lepas begitu mendapati telapak tangan besar Karma bergerak mengacaukan tataan rambutnya yang terurai bebas, kemudian beralih untuk mencubit ujung hidungnya sepintas sampai tangan Rio menepisnya dan Karma bergeser beberapa jengkal. "Oke, kalau begitu, kaubisa menceritakan hal lain sekarang. Walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak berkeberatan untuk mendengarkan cerita-cerita aib masa kecilmu yang lain, sih."

Dengusan kecil.

"Itu memalukan, bodoh."

Karma mendecih, merotasikan bola matanya ke sembarang arah. Rio mengerlingkan mata dan kembali tertawa keras, dibalas dengan pukulan pelan pada lengannya sampai tawanya terhenti, berganti dengan senyum singkat begitu merasakan helai rambut Karma menggesek pipinya perlahan. Rio langsung memalingkan wajah dan mengalihkan atensinya pada sesapan demi sesapan pada cairan cokelat panas dalam mugnya lamat-lamat.

"Kenapa? Kupikir topik itu cukup menyenangkan untuk dibahas."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kau sendiri? Tidak punya hal menarik untuk diceritakan?" Karma mengangkat bahu skeptis dan beralih untuk memandang Rio malas, dan yang tengah ditatap hanya terkekeh geli seraya menyuapkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya pada bantal dalam pangkuan. Bahunya naik turun menahan tawa.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hee, cerita saja," Karma tersenyum miring, dan tergelak begitu mendapati Rio mendengus seraya memutar-mutarkan senter di tangannya ke sembarang arah, terhenti begitu Karma menahan tangannya dan mengambil alih senter tersebut. Pundak mereka saling bersentuhan. "Topiknya apa saja deh, asalkan tidak membosankan."

Telunjuk Rio berputar-putar dan menggosok permukaan lantai.

"Mm, apa, ya? Kurasa aku tidak punya topik yang bagus ..." Rio beringsut dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, bersebelahan dengan Karma yang kembali mencuri suapan keripik kentang kesekian dari telapak tangannya, berakhir dengan tangan mungil Rio yang iseng mengacak-acak helai kemerahan Karma yang sedikit berantakan. "Ah, mungkin ... kita bisa bicara tentang rencana lima tahun ke depan ... dan segala pencapaian yang kudapat?"

"Menarik," Karma berdeham seraya menyunggingkan senyum pongah yang kelihatan dibuat-buat dengan tatapan yang dibuat meremehkan, "Mari kita lihat apa saja pencapaianmu lima tahun ke depan."

Senyum Rio tertahan.

"Lima tahun ke depan ... mm, kurasa aku akan menerbitkan novel pertamaku," ungkap Rio jujur, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan lantai kayu berkali-kali, kemudian terhenti. Ditatapnya langit-langit rumah pohon, kemudian matanya menelusuri seisi kubikel ruang yang terasa begitu lenggang. "Lalu, kurasa ... aku juga akan menikah dan jadi ibu, mungkin. Rasanya menyenangkan bila—"

Silabel tawa mengejek langsung menyeruak dan Rio meliriknya sebal.

"Hee, memangnya ada yang mau denganmu?"

Kepala Karma langsung mendapat hantaman keras bantal dari belakang, dan lelaki tersebut hanya tergelak pelan sambil meraih teleskop bintang milik Rio yang sedari tadi menganggur dan iseng memandangi kedua pipi Rio yang menggembung dari samping, hingga Rio bangkit mendadak, membuat Karma agak kaget. Rio menarik tirai jendela rapat-rapat dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Karma yang hendak memejamkan mata, tidak untuk tidur, dengan kedua lengan terlipat sebagai bantal sebagai sandaran untuk tengkuk kepalanya yang tengah menengadah ke arah langit-langit rumah pohon.

"Oke, sori. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Aku serius, tahu," Rio mencibir, kemudian ujung jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah Karma yang berada hanya beberapa jengkal dari wajahnya, menghindari kilasan binar netra tembaga Karma yang berpijar dalam gelap. "Kau sendiri?"

Karma mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tiarap, jari-jarinya memainkan ujung selimut yang sedikit basah entah karena apa. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang di udara. "Mm, lima tahun lagi, berarti saat itu usiaku dua puluh empat, 'kan," gumamnya sambil lalu, lalu terkekeh. "Aku akan menjadi arsitek, lalu mewujudkan proyek kerja pertamaku. Setelah berhasil dengan proyek yang satu itu, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan ke proyek-proyek lainnya."

"Whoa, mengesankan," senyuman Rio mengembang, lesung pipinya melebar. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menopang dagu. "Proyek pertama _mu_?"

"Gambaran awalku tentang desain taman kota, ingat? Aku ingat pernah memperlihatkan sketsa kasarnya padamu."

"Ah, itu," kedua alis Rio tertaut, mengingat-ingat sejenak dan menatap Karma serius. Ia sudah jenuh tertawa. "Yang pernah kautanyakan pendapatku mengenai desain awalnya itu, 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja tentang itu. Sekarang, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu, Nakamura," Karma kembali menggigiti kukunya tanpa sadar, sampai tangan Rio menahan tangannya hingga gesturnya otomatis terhenti dan lelaki itu menatap Rio tepat di mata beberapa detik kemudian sebelum kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Rio langsung menaikkan alisnya.

"Pendapatku? Tentang?"

Embusan napas panjang.

"... Sebenarnya, masa depan itu ... apa?"

Rio bangkit dengan malas, menatap Karma dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. "Kau tanya pendapatku?"

Karma mendesah pelan.

"Tentu saja, kaupikir tembok bisa bicara?"

"Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, yah," Rio mengusap pipinya yang terasa sedikit gatal, tampak berpikir. "Masa depan adalah bentuk perwujudan dari seluruh mimpi-mimpi masa kecilmu," Rio tersenyum lebar, dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya perlahan. "Seperti ... mm, semacam ajang pembuktian? Pembuktian akan mimpi-mimpi yang hendak kaucapai, target apa yang kautuju, semuanya menjelaskan kenapa kita memerlukan masa depan. Hal itu menjelaskan kenapa masa depan itu ada: untuk merealisasikan semua rencana-rencana masa depanmu."

"Hm, hm." Karma mengangguk-angguk, mulai bisa mengikuti pemaparan Rio. "Tak kusangka kau bisa sefilosofis ini, Nakamura."

"Oh, tentu. Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat." Rio langsung menepuk dadanya bangga, dan Karma tertawa. "Yah, itu 'kan mimpimu sendiri, jadi semuanya bergantung padamu. Kau yang akan mewujudkannya, jadi kau yang harus berusaha, 'kan? Ah, ibaratnya begini," Jari Rio bergerak melukis kurva imajiner di udara. "Kau melanjutkan perjalananmu dari satu titik. Ada suatu saat ketika kau harus melukis garismu sendiri. Yang entah berujung di mana, tapi inilah caramu. Yang kau jalani adalah apa yang kau percayai. Sama seperti mimpi, 'kan. Kau menempuh perjalanan dari suatu titik dan akan berujung pada akhir yang kau rencanakan sendiri."

"Mm, kurasa aku paham," Karma menampilkan cengiran lebar pada ruang wajahnya dan menatap Rio dengan tatapan antusias. "Omong-omong, kau punya mimpi yang masih ingin kaucapai?"

"Kau pasti akan tertawa bila mendengar ini, tapi, baiklah, akan kukatakan," Rio terbahak sendiri, geli. "... Aku ingin pergi mengelilingi dunia," bisiknya, nyaris tak terdengar, namun tatapannya lugas—dengan determinasi berputar dalam bola matanya, dan Karma menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu pelan sampai Rio membalas dengan cubitan ringan pada lengannya. Karma mendecih, setengah tertawa begitu kembali menatap Rio dari sudut matanya.

"... Kau memang gila."

"Aku serius. Aku ingin mempelajari beragam bahasa, menemui budaya-budaya asing, pergi menyebrangi gurun Afrika, kedinginan di Antartika, mendaki Everest, atau melihat aurora di Norwegia. Rasanya aku akan sangat puas bila sudah merasakan itu semua."

"Hee, begitu, ya. Omong-omong, bicara tentang masa depan itu selalu tidak ada habisnya, ya," Karma mengangkat bahunya, melirik Rio yang tengah memilin-milin ujung bajunya dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik sedikit. "Terlebih jika itu menyangkut tentang kau. Maksudku ... kau itu bebas. Tidak suka terikat. Karena itu—hh."

Rio menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hah?"

Karma langsung menggeleng-geleng, satu tarikan napas panjang dan lelaki itu langsung menautkan kedua alisnya seraya menggambar sesuatu di paha dengan ujung jarinya. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Seringai puas timbul ke permukaan. "Oh. _I see_."

"Hn?"

Rio tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mengedipkan matanya jenaka ke arah Karma yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Karena itu kau ingin ikut denganku suatu saat nanti. Menjelajah dunia. Hanya kita berdua," ujung telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Karma jahil, "Iya, 'kaaan?"

"... Sok tahu. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja."

Satu jentikan mendarat pada kening Rio, dan gadis itu tertawa lepas ketika mendapati tatapan netra kekuningan Karma mengarah ke direksi lain, menghindari mata Rio yang mengarah tepat pada irisnya yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Rio masih terkikik seraya mengusap keningnya pelan dan balas mencubit kedua pipi Karma gemas sampai lelaki itu meringis.

"Jangan bohong! Iya, kaaan?"

"... Aku 'kan tidak bilang begitu, kau yang asal menyimpulkan—"

Rio kembali membiarkan silabel tawa renyah terlepas dari mulutnya, mengudara dalam embusan napas yang bergelung di antara ruang hampa udara. Bola matanya bergerak perlahan, menatap Karma geli, ujung bibirnya tertarik hingga kedua lengkung matanya nyaris tenggelam.

"Dasar _tsundere_. Bilang saja terus terang, aku juga tidak akan menolak, kok."

Karma mendengus geli.

end.

 _A/N :_

 _Night owl : julukan bagi orang yang sering bergadang, namun sulit bangun pagi._

 _This frickin' work is so cute, damn. Bagi yang belum membaca building castles in our world, fanfiksi ini mengambil latar lima tahun sebelumnya dengan AU yang sama. Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai berjumpa di proyek berikutnya!_


End file.
